


Whispers of the Moon, Kisses from the Sun

by Kuribonbon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ladyhawke Fusion, Knights and kings type thing, M/M, Medieval AU, Spells and Curses, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, heavily influenced by ladyhawke, mages and magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuribonbon/pseuds/Kuribonbon
Summary: "The whispers of the moon, the promises it fights to keep are soon dying.  Keep your mind open as the sun rises to meet the Earth, it’s eternal lover, and bless it with the kiss of light."





	

The forest was quiet as nearly all of it’s creatures slumbered under the blanket of night. The nocturnal beings lurked within the treetops and thick brush. A traveler with a greater purpose traversed the wilderness in search of something he wasn’t sure he would find. 

A fallen branch of a nearby tree caused the traveler to tumble forward, his arms squeezing the precious cargo he held in an attempt to keep it safe. He twisted his body so that he would fall on his own back, grunting hard at the impact. The large animal he was holding let out a sharp cry into the night.

“Shh. Keep it quiet, my beast. Lest you wake up the less desirable monsters of the night.”

There were a couple of minutes in which the two lay still in silence, gathering their bearings before finally getting up again.

“I’m sorry, old friend. You’re going to have to walk carefully the rest of the way until we find some form of shelter.”

The large hound whined and began to limp forward. The traveler followed his injured companion onwards. The pair trekked in silence for some distance. Their ears and eyes were to full attention, watching for the tale-tell signs of any oncoming threats. It was a couple of minutes of tentative walking before their asylum came into view. The light of a fire shone through the trees. The duo rushed as fast as they could, coming up to a bonfire in front of a small cottage on the edge of the woods.

From the tree line, a figure could be seen sitting on the front steps of the cottage. He was a thin, pale man with bright white hair that shone in the light of the fire. His features were illuminated by the flame, flickering in and out of focus as the soft breeze blew. He definitely wasn’t a normal commoner. One would have to approach with caution. 

“Stay here, hound. I will handle this. Wait for me here, I will call for you.”

The hound whined and set its rear to the ground. It looked up expectantly at its companion. The man huffed and laid a hand atop the hound’s head. 

“It will be alright, partner. I will take care of us.”

Without another word, the man stepped out from the tree line and cautiously made his way towards the fire and the other man. 

“Hello! Please. I need your help. I mean no harm. I am unarmed.” He held his hands up as if to prove his last statement. 

The man sitting before the flame shot up into full attention, his hands curled into fists at his sides. It was then that a strong magical presence could be felt. He might be something like a mage.

_Not a normal commoner indeed…_

“State your name. I do not wish to be in ill company.”  
It was a reasonable request. A name was what truly bound one to his person.

“Atem. My name is Atem.”

The white haired man eyed him warily. It was a matter of moments before he unclenched his fist and sat back down on the steps. 

“Come forth, Atem. I am Ryou.”

Atem let out a held breath and approached the other. He stood a couple of feet from him, studying his large brown eyes and round face that wasn’t really visible from afar. 

“What brings you to this part of the woods. It’s not many that are able to traverse that wilderness. You must be powerful in your own right.”

Atem smiled softly , a hand coming up to rest at his belt.

“I am but a traveler in search of something I’m not sure I can find. Well, rather, someone. But for now, my search is halted. I am in dire need of help…look…I’m willing to pay any price..please.”

Ryou stared at the other. His face was soft, as if he somehow knew there was no malicious intent from the traveler.

“What is it that I may do? If I am able to, I’d like to help.”

With a quick look to the tree line, Atem continued.  
“My companion is hurt.” He paused, his eyes searching Ryou’s face before continuing. “He has a deep open wound on his leg. I need your help… But please, don’t be afraid of him. He his a gentle creature, I swear it on my soul.”

Ryou looked beyond Atem and towards the tree line. Confusion marred his features as he neither saw nor sensed anyone in the nearby woods. “You make it seem as if your friend is a monster.”

There was an uncertain pause before the response. 

“Just don’t hurt him. He means no harm. He’s injured.” 

And with that, Atem called into the woods with a specific whistle. There was silence. Ryou stared curiously at the darkness until a pair of amethyst eyes emerged from the thick brush. He reared back and made to retreat into the house as the form of a large black wolf came into view. 

“No, wait! Don’t be frightened!”

The hound made its way to Atem’s side and let out a soft whine. A trail of fresh blood was left in its wake. The large canine laid down, his bright purple eyes begging Ryou for understanding. 

There was nothing but silence for a while. A soft breeze blew the flames back and forth. The mage’s gaze switched between his two night visitors. With some form of resolve, he sighed and walked up the steps, opening his door and holding it as a form of invitation. 

“Come inside. All of my supplies are in here.”

Atem hefted the black beast into his arms and made his way into the stone cottage. The interior of the home was warm. A fire was lit at a furnace and something was stewing in a pot in the far right corner. Kerosene lanterns lit up the room, allowing any visitor to admire the shelves lined with jars filled with different curiosities. Atem gathered they were materials for potions and salves of sorts. 

Ryou made the pair as comfortable as possible, setting Atem’s belongings in a corner and offering them water, before attending to the matter at hand. He looked over the deep wound, frowning as he examined the torn flesh. His body posture still expressed his discomfort and caution, but he was willing to help. The pale man walked over to a shelf and gathered a jar and a basket full of what seemed to be supplies. He then kneeled down next to the hound and let out a held breath. 

“What I am about to do will hurt. If he feels pain, he is going to attack me, isn’t he?”

Atem kneeled down as well, bringing the hound’s head into his lap and stroking the bridge of its nose. 

“This is Yugi. He’s my partner. You may think he is an animal, but he understands more than you know. He knows he needs your help to get better and will do nothing that will hinder that happening. I promise. The reason he is injured right now is because complete strangers thought ill of him. They thought him dangerous though he did nothing to provoke the thought. I am hurt as well, but Yugi took the brunt of the attack to make sure I was safe. He never fought back or hurt any of his attackers. I promise. There is no blood on his fangs.”

There were still a couple of minutes of trepidation, but Ryou started with cleansing the wound. Yugi whined loudly, Atem holding his head steady as the other worked the salve into the sensitive flesh. 

“I’m sorry friend, but it has to be done.” Ryou turned his face to Atem, a frown now in place. “He’s going to need sutures.”

Atem sighed and leaned down to kiss the top of the hound’s head in reassurance. The procedure took about twenty minutes time. Ryou was careful as he used his needle and thread to close the wound, generously covering it in more of the salve and wrapping it up tightly in cloth. The pale man let out a held breath as he watched the quivering animal beneath him. It was a wonder that he wasn’t even bitten once. 

“What sorcery have you used to tame a wolf? It is unheard of to have a beast so feral as a companion.” 

Ryou stood up and took a seat at a nearby stool. He watched the pair curiously, his head tilted in amusement at the sight before him. Atem seemed rather small with the dark wolf spread across his lap. 

“It is sorcery, but not at all what you expect. We are actually on the search of a certain powerful magician to undo a spell. Have you ever heard of the great magician Sugoroku? He’s the only one we know that can help with this.” 

Ryou averted his gaze. He twiddle his thumbs nervously and finally let out a sigh after a few minutes of silence. Atem furrowed his brows in confusion at the other’s behavior. Then it dawned on him. “You know where he is don’t you?”

“Yes… I do. But before you ask, he won’t be able to help you… You see… Sugoruku has passed away.”

At this, even Yugi sat up from his place atop Atem’s lap and stared at the other. He let out a series of soft whines as he held his head low. Atem stared in awe as their last shimmer of hope was extinguished. “Could you please tell me what bested such a magnificent magician?”

The answer was immediate. “Old age. He was over two hundred and twenty years old. Spells can only help you escape death for so long.” Ryou stared down sadly at his hands, lost a bit in his memories.

Atem scratched the back of the wolf’s ear in an attempt to soothe him. The affection was well received and the canine retook it’s place on the other’s lap. A pensive silence overtook the cottage, only broken by a heavy sigh from Atem’s mouth. 

“Suguroku was our only chance at breaking this. Now we are traveling blind once more.”

“Perhaps there is something I can do to help. I was his apprentice, after all. Though our time together was brief, I did learn plenty from him.” 

Atem shook his head. “I sensed you. Your magic is white. The curse that has befallen us is of the dark arts.”

Ryou pursed his lips and gazed at his shelves. Certainly there was something he could conjure up to help in one way or another. “May I know the nature of the curse? Perhaps there is something I could aid you with. Suguroku left all his belongings to me. I’m certain there must be something in one of these tomes that we could use.”

Atem sat back against the wall and observed the mage before him. He couldn’t help the smile and soft laugh that escaped him. “Your optimism is refreshing. You remind me a lot of Yugi. You both share similar spirits.”

Ryou’s eyebrows raised in surprise at the comparison. “I remind you of your hound? An animal?”

“When the whispers of the moon cease and the sun rises to kiss the Earth, you will understand what I speak of. “

The words sounded very much like some form of incantation. The young mage decided best to not pry. Instead, he steered the conversation in a different direction. He finally observed his guest well enough to notice his darker complexion and well made armor. He wasn’t a commoner in the least.

“If you don’t mind me asking, you’re from the heart of Domino, aren’t you?”

Atem was taken aback by assessment, in a way also impressed. “What gave it away?”

“Well for starters, the color of your skin. The Royal family commonly bare that complexion. The other giveaway was your garb. It’s well worn, but expensive. It’s got a couple of years on it, but holds strong and, for the most part, in excellent condition . One must fetch a pretty penny to afford such things.” 

“Clever and observant. Both qualities that are prominent in Yugi. You two will definitely get along famously.” Atem ran his hand down the wolf’s scruff, scratching several spots he knew the animal favored. 

“But yes. I hail from the kingdom of Domino. I was a part of the Royal court. I ran into some differences which caused several problems, thus landing me in my current situation. I have not ventured into those grounds for well over two years. I am not even aware of who is currently ruling.”

“Hmm. That would be King Seto.”

A gruff laugh escaped Atem. “King Kaiba. A lot of fun, that one.”

Ryou shrugged indifferently. “After the death of the king, the prince disappeared so Seto fell next in line for the throne. It certainly was an interesting turn of events… Nobody knows what could have happened to the prince or if he’s even alive. I sense some form of treason going on, but it is not my place to speak against the kingdom.”

“Hnn” Was the only thing Atem responded. The pensive silence took up the cottage once more. Ryou went back to his nightly routine while Atem gave all of his attention to his hound’s comfort. Soon enough, the young mage finished his tasks and made his way to bed, leaving his guests to rest as well.

It was in the young hours of the morn in which the sound of the door opening stirred the mage from his slumber. He watched as Atem stood in the threshold, donning nothing more than his cream colored tunic and deep brown leggings. 

“You delve with the powers of magic, do you not? You know well what it is capable of.”

His voice was so soft, yet loud against the quietness that the morning brought. Ryou barely acknowledged that the words were for him. He looked to the corner where the pair had spent the night, seeing the black hound wrapped up in the linen sheet he had provided them. Ryou’s gaze turned back to Atem when he spoke again. 

“Do not be alarmed by what you see. The whispers of the moon, the promises it fights to keep are soon dying. Keep your mind open as the sun rises to meet the Earth, it’s eternal lover, and bless it with the kiss of light.” Atem broke into a sprint and soon disappeared into the forest. 

In desperation and sudden adrenaline, Ryou shot up from his bed and dashed for the door. A blinding light stopped him in his tracks before he could make it to the threshold. He gasped as a furious warmth radiated and pulsed through the whole cottage. At once, he noticed it was too brilliant to be the rays of the morning sun. An audible scream escaped him as he was thrown back onto his rear at the shear force of magic that was being expulsed from the corner where the hound resided.

After a couple of minutes, the light died down and the quiet of the morning creeped it’s way back into the atmosphere. Ryou was too afraid to move. The amount of magical energy that he experienced was enough to unnerve even the strongest of wizards.

A soft sound caught his attention and the mage observed the linen sheet closer. He was surprised to see the pale, small body of a man rather than the animal he had met the night before. As if aware of the attention, the man carefully sat up from his position on the floor. He eyed Ryou before smiling softly.

Ryou could not believe the bright, amethyst eyes that stared back at him, ones that held a striking resemblance to the ones that the wolf had pleaded with. Before he could continue any further thought, the man that had appeared out of thin air was speaking. 

“Good morning... My name is Yugi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hope you're all doing good!
> 
> To start off, if you've gotten this far, thank you! I appreciate you taking your time to read my work!
> 
> Now about the story, this is my adaptation to the movie "Ladyhawke." 
> 
> It's not going to be an exact rewrite because it's honestly been over a decade since I've last seen it. I only have a gist of the plot. In a way, I want it that way because even though I'm using the initial idea of the movie, I want some parts to be originally me. (Tough to say, considering that not even the characters are my own!)
> 
> I've always wanted to do a rewrite of this particular movie because I think it's both interesting and a challenge. I've been in so many Fandoms and never really found a pairing that would mesh well with this plot. A few months back, I returned to the YGO fandom and completely fell in love with the idea. So here it is. 
> 
> Only when I'm set and done with this story will I rewatch Ladyhawke! And if you've never watched it, you can either do like me and wait till the end, or Google it and enjoy. It really is a beautiful movie.
> 
> Fun fact, this was supposed to take place in Ancient Egypt. I think it would have worked quite nicely if it was the jackal and Falcon rather than the wolf and the hawk(considering Aten is the Living Horus). -BUT- I have another story that will have to do with AE and didn't want my writing to get repetitive, so I kept it in the Medieval era.
> 
> The world I fabricated for this story is my own. The hierarchy I have set up follows suit with monarchy, but is subject to change considering what I need in order for the plot to make sense. Kingdom and land names will also be either made up or taken from YGO itself, considering Domino is the Kingdom of the royal family.
> 
> I have a good feeling about this one. I've been waiting for a long time to write it. If you are as excited about this as I am, feel free to leave a comment and let me know! 
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful day(or night) and again, thank you for reading!


End file.
